


Rusty Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Finding Limits [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Evy and Gabriel. </p>
<p>There was something about mornings that made the heart strings strum harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Heart

Evy lounges in their spacious living room, the French windows filter in generous morning light onto the chestnut floor. A gentle breeze ruffles her hair lightly against her cheek.

Gabriel steps softly down the stairs, pausing at the landing. He looks exquisite today as usual. A loose tunic over some baggy shorts, making him seem incredibly young.

Evy smiles at him, and he proceeds to come towards her, head tilted tentatively. He kneels gently at her side, atop the fluffy pillow purchased for him.

They’ve been living together for four months now, having met only a year prior, they are amazingly comfortable with each other. 

Much of that is thanks to their arrangement, a sort of power exchange, if you will. Mainstream media seems determined to bring BDSM towards the front page, partly due to the shock value, and partly due to the recent sexuality liberlisation movement. A lot of the time, Evy is impressed by how much they are presenting correctly, but even more often, is she disappointed by the insignificant percentage of accurate female dominants, and male submissives. 

Ah well, baby steps, right? She hums and addresses Gabriel, “Hey, what do you think,” Gabriel tilts his head prettily up at her, his big brown eyes look hazel in the sunlight, “about the popularization of BDSM?”

It’s not a typical morning topic, as that usual contains much more kissing and slamming bodies against walls than political issues, but Gabriel is usually in his role, so he merely hikes one eyebrow slightly before answering, demurely, “I guess you are referring to the frenzy fifty shades brought on?” he shrugs, “I don't think it’s anything permanent, or really all that revolutionizing. People are still going to be wanking to it in the darkest corners of their bedrooms, the most it’s done is acknowledging its existence now.” 

Evy nods. Gabriel is right. She stares sadly at the pool of light that drowns their tea table and the vase of flowers. Sometimes, she is happy to own this secret, and Gabriel’s trust is like a beautiful treasure bestowed upon her. But sometimes, when she wakes up from a melancholy sleep, and the summer outside gives her a sort of optimism she hasn't had since she was a little girl, she wishes things were different. She wants to tell the world, that she owns this one, wonderful man. In body and soul, and also, vice versa, because it’s an exchange, not a one-way street. She will always, always take the greatest of care of him, against the damnable flaws of being human, she promises to herself, to be good to him. 

And well, when she looks him in the eye, he blinks, and understands. He rocks on his knees and kisses her, sweet and lovely. This is what she has, and by god, if it isn’t enough. 

“Don’t be sad, Eves,” he says against her cheek. “You got me, and this-“ his hand grasps hers, and moves it to his chest. “- rusty old heart. So, let me love you - and forget the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be a series, actually. I will get on writing a background story for these two. They lived in my head for too long.


End file.
